See That Wishing Star...
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Legolas' POV about a week after Frodo and Sam leave for Mt. Doom. It's him giving his reasons why he actually joined the Fellowship in the first place. More of a reflection than anything else. It's a bit slashy... A/L, to be exact. **REVISED**


A/N: PHWEEE!!!! Ok, I just saw 'The Fellowship[of the Ring' last night for the third time, and I find that seeing it three times can be a good and bad thing. The good thing is, you notice more, the bad thing is, you notice more. What could I possibly mean? Gee, maybe overanalyzing everything under the sun and wanting to shove a glass shard down Legolas' throat!!!! HE'S SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*coughs* Yeah, uh, excuse me. It's probably just that one of my friends went on and on and on about Legolas after seeing the movie for the first time and has seen it five time since. (I swear they just give him extra, uneeded camera shots just to make all the fangirls happy!)   
  
Anyway, this was originally going to be a story about some psycho who needs to eat metal to survive eating the ring and then everyone having to deal with that fact, and then they eventually just kicked them into Mount Doom. But I feel like writing this instead. This is based on the movie since I have been too lazy to read the book yet, and I apologize if I spell anything wrong because of that. And I realize elves cannot become ill from germs and bacteria and diseases, etc, but I imagine they can get lovesick/heartsick since they have feelings, so that's how Legolas falls ill in this. And this is the last time I'm warning you... this _is_ slash. So if you don't like it, just leave. I don't appreciate flames. (Especially since it's hot enough where I am already...)   
  
  
See That Wishing Star  
  
By Agent Cradlerobber Speedo-chan  
  
  
Hi, it's me, Legolas. Yes, I know, what a stupid way to start a story, but I'm not really sure how else to... It's been about a week since Sam and Frodo left on their own to go to Mt. Doom, and since Boromir was killed. Gimli and Aragorn have been very quiet since then, and don't really talk to me much. I suppose that it's because Im too 'inexpirienced' and I act so young sometimes.   
  
But that doesn't really matter at all to this story. No, I just think that it's about time that someone knew exactly _why_ I joined the Fellowship. It was largely because I wanted some adventure, some excitement, but everyone knows that. And they think that's the only reason I ever came. But I do have other motives.   
  
One of them is to just forget someone. I fell in love with a woman back in Rivendall, incredibly in love. I followed her from afar; I did not even know her name until someone told me, and I still just lusted after her. I finally actually met her when a friend introduced me, and she was such a very kind person. What had originally just been a crush grew worse and I messed up many things because she just happened to walk by, or I was thinking about her instead of the task at hand.   
  
Regretably, I learned of her betrothal to another elf far too late. I was completely heartbroken and nearly pushed myself over the edge in throwing myself into my work. I fell gravely ill, and after I got better most people say I was just never the same again.   
  
So when I heard I was invited to the consul meeting, I was overjoyed. Finally, a chance to be too busy to remember the one I had loved! It was a perfect oppurtunity, for I was also bored with the everyday life of where I lived. I needed adventure.  
  
And yes, I will admit that there was a part of me, a jealous part which thought that maybe, if I was successful and brave, just maybe when I got back she would fall for me. Oddly enough, things change, and believe me: I would not even care if she wanted to marry me when I return. In fact, I'd be much happier if she never was near me again.  
  
I know this may sound incredibly twisted, but I really have liked this quest. Yes, I have been sad when members perished, but, overall, I have found this to be a very good time. It sometimes is an unfortunate thing to me to be an elf. Immortal... life does get boring eventually, especially when you cannot wear out as easily as others and cannot detect some things at all, such as heat and coldness. It's creepy how many elves have turned suicidal.   
  
The lowest point in this whole journey was one of the higher points for those who remain, or so it would seem. We ran into Arwen only two days ago. She had come to see us once more, and to give us something. I do not even know what it is, though, since Aragorn was the one who received it and I have no seen it since. I also think that Arwen may have just tried to meet up with us to see Aragorn once more. She didn't stay long, but the time she stayed seemed to last an eternity for me.  
  
And why would her presence upset me so greatly? Well, the only reason I ever forgot about Himelta (yes, that was her name) was because someone else occupied my thoughts after a bit of time on the journey. Some would think it would be Arwen, but that is not so. Yes, she is quite a beauty, but she just isn't the one I am interested in.   
  
The truth be in it, the one that now occupies my heart, so to speak, is one of the Fellowship. And I am so glad he wasn't one of the ones captured, like those two hobbits were, or killed like Gandalf or Boromir. I was truly afraid he would be killed a week ago, when he came to the rescue of Boromir.   
  
Which of course, means that this person is none other than Aragorn. Suprised? So am I. When the Fellowship set out I thought he was a very brave man, and admired his courage for his past achievments. And then I just started noticing things about him. Like the fact that he looks cute when he's asleep, or that he was quite noble, or that he was willing to protect those he cared about at any and all costs. I will admit it horrified me at first that I was thinking that way about another male, but I gradually adjusted to my feelings.   
  
It broke my heart to see my crush with the one he truly loves, for it reminded me of how it'll never happen. I will just end up going back home when this ends, if I am not killed first, and my parents will probably wish for me to marry some girl that I barely know.   
  
Of course, grief can kill an elf, so I might just be doomed to die that way, rather than in a battle or something more exciting like that. Telling someone at least helps, although it has dragged me into a darker mood now and made me rather gloomy.  
  
Well, I'd say more but I have first watch tonight, and since it wouldn't do to have my mind wandering when doing something so important, I will end here. And maybe I'll just get lucky and see a shooting star to wish upon, and maybe that wish could come true... 


End file.
